Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena
by Jet Black Jr
Summary: Welcome to Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena! A place where all your favorite anime and non-anime characters fight! Read my bio to find out about my names.
1. DBZ: The Pedro Saga

Disclaimer: Hyperman/Chemical Lovedoes not own any of these characters that he is using in these stories, they belong to their respective companies and owners, so don't sue Hyperman.

**Hyperman: Welcome to my newest fiction!**

**Lady Devimon: I can't wait to see who will be battling first!**

**Hyperman: Well let's introduce the cast members that are appearing and their jobs.**

**THE CAST**

Hyperman/Chemical Love: Owner and president of the Mega battle arena

Mysterious Masked Man: Vice president

Kuro: Accountant

Phoenix Hoshika: Commentary

Game Freak 3000: Commentary

Nenagh Breen: Chief of Security

Charmeleon: Referee

Mad Wolf: Security

**Hyperman: Well this is the cast; now let's get this party Started!**

**HYPERMAN'S MEGA BATTLE ARENA**

**BY **

**CHEMICAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER ONE: DBZ: The Pedro Saga**

In F-City in the prefecture F, sitting atop one of the girders of one of the unfinished building being constructed was immigrant worker Pedro Domingo. Pedro was not a happy man, sure he finally got his body back, defeated the nefarious 'That Man', and got his sexy wife and their son Sandora to come live with him in Japan, but something was terribly wrong. As he continued to sulk, Pedro heard a cheerful and hyper voice call his name.

"Pedro!" Shouted Excel, Pedro turned around and stared at the blonde haired girl who called him.

"Miss Excel?" Pedro asked, as he stood up and ran at Excel. Excel did the same and they both pulled back their fists, as if to hit each other. Fists connected with fists as they began their ritual greeting.

"Guarandoo!" They said as one, and began to laugh. That lifted Pedro's spirits some, but it was not enough. Excel sensed something was wrong with her long time friend.

"Hey Pedro, what's wrong?" Excel asked her best friend.

Pedro sighed and pointed at the scenery in front of them.

"Perhaps this flashback will explain Pedro's mood, Miss Excel." Pedro said, as the sky and surrounding buildings disappeared and was replaced with a movie screen. The screen lit up and it showed a movie of Pedro and his family in Japan and how happy they were. The scene changed to Pedro looking at a bill with the words Past due on them and then to another screen where Pedro was talking to a bill collector on the phone.

"But what if Pedro cannot get the money for you?" Pedro asked.

"Then you will have to foreclose on your house or do something else to make ends meet. You could always send your family back to that place they were staying at in the anime, but the choice is up to you." The bill collector told Pedro.

"Just give Pedro more time and he will have the money for you soon." Pedro pleaded to the man on the phone. The man sighed on the other end.

"Very well Mr. Domingo, I can give you three more months until I have to foreclose on your home. Do what you need to get things taken care of." With that, the man hung up the phone and Pedro hung his head. Just then, Pedro heard his sexy wife and Sandora come into the living room of their small apartment. Pedro's sexy wife noticed the sad look on her husbands face.

"What's wrong darling?" Pedro's sexy wife asked. Pedro looked at his sexy wife and son, before he smiled and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Nothing is wrong darling; Pedro just got a call from work saying that they need him to come in today, because someone got hurt. But Pedro really wanted to spend some time with you and Sandora today." Pedro said to his wife.

"It's okay darling; Sandora and I know that you work hard for us, go get to work." Pedro's sexy wife said, before giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Do your best Papa!" Sandora said, as he joined in on the hug.

'Pedro is sorry that he lied to you both, but Pedro will make it all better.' Pedro returned the hugs that his family was giving him. 'Pedro swears it!'

The movie screen disappeared, putting back the sky and surrounding buildings. Pedro turned to Excel.

"Wow Pedro that was a great flashback, I could hear your thoughts and everything too!" Excel said enthusiastically.

"Pedro does not know what he is going to do about the money he owes." Pedro said with a sigh, as he hung his head in shame. Excel tapped Pedro on the shoulder and when Pedro looked up, Excel back handed him across the face with a black jack.

"PEDRO, YOU IDIOT!" Excel yelled, as she grabbed the poor immigrant worker and began to pummel his face with the black jack, as she continued to yell at him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT US PARTTIMERS? WE NEVER GIVE UP AND WE NEVER SURRENDER! SO WHAT IF YOU'RE UP TO YOU NECK IN DEBT? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WORK HARDER IF YOU REALLY DO LOVE YOUR FAMILY!" Excel threw Pedro down, as she began to catch her breath, the black jack was now covered in Pedro's blood and even had a few teeth embedded in it.

"Once again, Miss Excel's words and the beating she gave Pedro have caused tears to come out of his eyes like waterfalls." Pedro said, as he cried and tried to stand up. "But what should Pedro do Miss Excel?" Excel thought for a moment and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed the paper to Pedro. "Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena?" Pedro asked unsure.

"You my friend are going to fight!" Excel said, "I mean, you are a trained Afro Warrior and all, so it shouldn't be any problem for someone like you." Pedro looked dubious.

"Pedro does not know Miss Excel, it's been a long time since the anime and Pedro really didn't do much fighting." Excel pointed to the bottom of the flyer and Pedro's eyes bugged out when he saw the prize money. "Twenty-five million dollars, plus Pedro can have a wish from the dragon balls! Pedro will do it, now all Pedro has to do is train; but where is Pedro going to train?" Pedro asked Excel, and Excel smiled.

"You leave that to me Pedro, all I ask is that I get half the prize money if you win." Said Excel, and she put her hand forward.

"Pedro is not a greedy man, plus you have always been Pedro's best friend, you have yourself a deal Miss Excel!" Pedro said, as he shook Excel's hand. Excel smiled at Pedro, there was a gleam in her eye.

Later that day, in the secret underground base, of the secret ideological organization of ACROSS, Excel and Hyatt stood before their great leader Ilpalazzo.

"HAIL ILPALAZZO!" Excel and Hyatt shouted in unison, as they saluted their leader.

"This world is still as corrupt as ever. But no matter what, we must never falter in our quest for city and then later, world conquest!" Ilpalazzo said, as he sat on his throne.

"You're absolutely right Lord Ilpalazzo and I, your loyal Excel have an idea that might help in our conquest of the city." Ilpalazzo cocked an eyebrow.

"YOU have an idea Excel, well let's hear it." Ilpalazzo said, with a smirk on his face. Excel stepped forward and handed Ilpalazzo a flyer, Ilpalazzo read the flyer and looked at Excel. "What's the meaning of this Excel?" Ilpalazzo asked his underling.

"My friend Pedro is in need of money for his family and he did beat 'That Man' in the anime, so I think that he stands a good chance of winning." Excel explained and Ilpalazzo glared, as he reached for the leaver that would cause the trap door under Excel to open. "Wait, please just listen to me Lord Ilpalazzo; the grand prize is twenty-five million dollars and a wish from the dragon balls! With that wish and the money, we can conquer the city and the world!" Ilpalazzo thought for a minute.

"Very well Excel, I like where your plan is going, but where does ACROSS come into this?" Ilpalazzo asked, Excel stepped forward and handed a piece of paper to Ilpalazzo and he began to read it. "These are plans for a training center Excel." Excel nodded.

"Yes, with your permission I'd like to convert the torture chamber into a training center where I will train Pedro. You see, when Pedro wins the tournament he will be too tired to put a fight and we can take the dragon balls and prize money in one fell swoop." Excel explained.

"Very well agent Excel, I'll have a couple of puchus begin work immediately. Good job." Ilpalazzo praised.

'Ilpalazzo actually praised me, I can't believe it!' Excel thought in a daze. While she was daydreaming, Hyatt spoke up.

"Not to question senior Excel's plan Lord Ilpalazzo, but what will we do about security? I mean, if I were to have something so powerful that it could grant my every wish I'd guard it with my life." Hyatt pointed out, snapping Excel out of her daydream.

"Hyatt brings up a very valid point Excel, just how will you get past security?" Ilpalazzo asked and Excel began to sweat beads.

"Well, I haven't really thought that far ahead." Excel said honestly and then fell through the trap door, because Ilpalazzo pulled the lever to the pit. There was a loud splash, as Excel hit the water below.

"May I make a suggestion, Great Lord Ilpalzzo?" Hyatt asked.

"Go on."

"Why don't we have the T-10,000 and you take care of the security." Hyatt suggested, before she began to cough up blood and collapsed to the floor. Ilpalazzo thought for a minute and nodded his head.

"An excellent plan Hyatt; while you and Excel steal the dragon balls T-10,000 and I will take care of security. Excel, I once again approve of your plan and will have the training center ready by the end of the week. That is all, dismissed!" Ilpalazzo said.

"Hail Ilpalazzo!" Excel said from the pit.

"Hail Ilpalazzo." Hyatt said weakly, as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

'It looks like ACROSS will finally conquer the city.' Ilapalzzo thought to himself, just as Excel finally climbed out of the pit. Ilpalzzo pulled the lever again and Excel was sent back to the pit.

"Was that really necessary?" Hyatt asked as she finally stood up. Ilpalazzo smiled and shook his head.

"No, but it was fun."

One week later, Pedro was standing in the newly converted training room. He looked around the large area and all the equipment it held.

"This is where Pedro will train for the next three months?" Pedro asked, as he looked up into the large monitoring room where Excel and Hyatt were in.

"Yup, the tournament will be held in three months, but your bills aren't due till the day after the tournament, all you have to do is win and the prize money and wish are yours." Excel said and gave Pedro a thumb up. Pedro returned the gesture and then looked at the weird suit he was wearing.

"What is this suit for Miss Excel?" Asked Pedro and Excel pointed to the door behind Pedro.

"You see that door Pedro?" Pedro nodded his head. "That suit controls how much you weigh, it will help you build up your strength and stamina, not to mention your speed and other things you will need to win the tournament. In other words, it is a gravity suit." Excel pushed a button on the control panel and the door opened up revealing another set of doors, but these doors were made out of iron bars and in behind those iron bars were a lot of mean looking men.

"Uhm, who are these men Miss Excel," Pedro asked nervously.

"These are your training partners." Excel explained.

"But they look like convicts Miss Excel." Excel nodded her head.

"They are and haven't seen a woman in over ten years because they committed terrible crimes and were sentenced to life." Pedro looked panicked at the stares they were giving him.

"How is this supposed to help Pedro?" Pedro shouted.

"Simple, you run away from them, while I increase the gravity on your suit. You keep away from them or they get your ass, literally. Now then let's begin, Hatchan, set…" But before Excel could finish, Hyatt began to cough up an insane amount of blood, which spilled on to the controls. Pedro began to scream.

"MISS EXCELLLLLLLLLLL! PEDRO CANNOT MOOOOOOOOVE!" Pedro shouted, as he was pulled to the ground by the gravity suit. Excel frantically tried to wipe the blood of the controls, but it just seeped further into the machine.

"Damn Hatchan, why did you have to do that?" Excel asked, but Hyatt just looked at Excel before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell against the controls and fell to the floor. "And Hyatt dies again." Excel said, before she heard Pedro scream again. Excel looked up in time to see that Pedro had gotten on his elbows and knees, but the iron doors began to open and the prisoners were eyeing Pedro's ass. Excel frantically tried to get everything working again, but it was no use. "Pedro, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Screamed Excel, as the doors flew open and the prisoners ran towards Pedro. Excel turned her head away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Pedro and Excel looked up to see that Pedro was indeed running away from the convicts.

"Yeah Pedro, that's the way to do it! I guess that even if the gravity is turned up to one thousand times that of the earth, getting raped by a bunch of cons is a worse fate. Good job Hatchan, oh that's right, you're still dead." Excel said, as she watched Pedro run for his life.

Three months later, Pedro sat in the locker room waiting for his first fight.

"This is it, after enduring all kinds of weird training Pedro has made it; no one will stop Pedro now! Maybe this good luck charm Kerwalsky gave Pedro will help him out." Pedro said pumping himself up. During the three months Pedro had spent training, he'd become friends with several of the convicts and became best friends with a con named Kerwalsky.

As Pedro sat in the locker room, the staff of the Mega Battle arena prepared as well.

"Well guys this is it, let's do our best!" Hyperman said enthusiastically. "Are there any questions?"

PhoenixHoshika raised her hand. "Yes?"

"I was looking over my contract and it says that we have to fight too." Phoenix said, pointing to the very very small clause in her contract. "Why do we have to fight and what if we don't want too?" All the other employees nodded and grumbled in agreement. Hyperman sighed.

"Look, you all knew what you were getting into when you signed up with me, its non negotiable, but don't worry because I also have to fight as well or I lose control of this company."

"No we didn't!" Charmeleon shouted, as she slammed her fist down on the table breaking it in half. "I got turned into a Charmeleon because of you!" She shouted angrily.

"You also walked away with a nice settlement and powers. You can evolve and de-evolve at will so quit complaining!" Hyperman looked at his employees. "At least you guys aren't going at it alone and we may even have to fight each other, so I know that you guys will defiantly try your hardest if you come up against me." Hyperman said and everyone began to murmur amongst themselves. "You either do it or I start singing Rod Steward songs." Threatened Hyperman and everyone screamed.

"Okay we'll do it!" PhoenixHoshika said hastily.

"At least we can meet our favorite anime characters!" Kuro offered.

"I'm dating a hot Renamon look-alike, so I'm not complaining." Game Freak 3000 said.

"I get to drive all kinds of cool machines!" Said Mad Wolf.

"Being able to turn into a Pokemon isn't so bad, I guess." Charmeleon said.

"I get to shoot people!" Nenagh Breen said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit guys, to the success of Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena!" Hyperman shouted.

"And to ass kicking of Hyperman, when the time comes!" Said the Mysterious Masked Man.

"I'll second that!" Nenagh Breen said and everyone let out a cheer of joy.

"Hey!" Hyperman shouted.

The stadium was packed to full capacity, as everyone waited for the first match to begin.

"Welcome to Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena! I'm PhoenixHoshika and this is Game Freak 3000!" Phoenix said, as she motioned to her fellow announcer.

Game Freak waved at the camera.

"Since this is opening day, Hyperman has decided on a DBZ type format." Game Freak explained. "There will be ten characters from DBZ and ten characters from different animes to fight it out."

"Wow, who will the characters be?" Phoenix asked Game Freak.

"Hyperman won't release the information of the ten fighters, but the ones from DBZ are as follows; Goku, Vegeta, #18, Tien, Broly, Trunks, Yamcha, Pikon, Kid Buu, and Cooler." Phoenix looked at her fellow announcer skeptically.

"I'd really hate to be in the mystery fighters' shoes right now." The theme from Excel Saga began to play, as the first mystery fighter appeared.

"Well from Excel Saga, we have Pedro Domingo!" Game Freak shouted and the crowed went wild. Then the theme to DBZ began to play. "From DBZ we have Tien!" The crowd went wild again, as the two fighters met in the middle of the ring. Charmeleon looked at both of the fighters.

"I want a good clean fight, you lose when you can no longer fight or get knocked out of the ring or die; do I make myself clear?" Both fighters nodded. Charmeleon stepped out of the ring, as Pedro and Tien got into fighting stances.

"Good luck." Tien said to Pedro.

"You too," Said Pedro, Charmeleon raised her hand in the air and brought it down.

"Begin!"

In a blur of motion, Pedro and Tien began to fight. The crowd went wild, as Tien began to deliver a series of quick jabs to Pedro's face and ended his attack with a round house kick. Pedro went flying to the edge of the ring, but did not go over.

"That looked like it hurt." Commented Phoenix, but Game Freak shook his head.

"Not really, Pedro's just testing out Tien's fighting ability, I hope." In the stands, Excel and Hyatt watched the fight along with the prisoners that were Pedro's trainers.

"Oh tea cakes, if Pedro loses then my goose is cooked," Excel said worriedly. "Go Pedro, please don't lose!" Pedro heard Excel's cries and thought about how she and the prisoners who became his friends helped him get to this point.

'Miss Excel is right, if Pedro quits now his sexy wife and son will have to go back to where they were living in the anime; Pedro will not let all their hard work be for nothing!' Pedro stood up and looked hard at Tien. "For my family, Miss Excel, and all the prisoners who helped him get this far!" Pedro said, as he powered up and began to glow.

'So now he's ready to fight, I'll have to step things up a bit.' Tien thought with a smirk, as he powered up himself. Both fighters looked at each other and at some unknown signal, disappeared in a blur of motion.

"Wow Pedro is keeping up with Tien." Phoenix said in awe, as Pedro quickly began to get the upper hand on Tien.

"GO PEDRO!" Shouted Excel, as she reached for a handful of the popcorn Hyatt had bought. She took a bite and spit it out. "Man that tastes like somebody's blood." Excel said, as she continued to spit out popcorn and looked over at Hyatt, whose head was hanging on her chest with blood running down the side of her mouth and into the popcorn. Excel's face turned green, as she bolted from her seat to the bathroom.

Back in the ring, Pedro and Tien's battle had taken to the air, Pedro was hurling ki blasts at the Z fighter, but Tien was dodging. Tien suddenly countered with a double Dodompa blast, which went through Pedro's ki blasts and struck a direct hit. The crowd went wild, as Pedro plummeted to the ground.

"It looks like Pedro is down for the count, but it doesn't look like he's finished yet!" Game Freak said excitedly.

"I don't think Pedro has a chance, because Tien is charging up his ultimate attack!" As Pedro tried to get back up, Tien focused all of his ki energy, as he made a triangle sign with his hands. Pedro unsteadily got to his feet just as Tien shouted.

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien fired off a tremendous blast of ki energy, which went straight for Pedro. The poor immigrant worker stared down the beam of energy as it came towards him and then there was a tremendous explosion.

"I think we can say that this match is over." Phoenix commented.

"I agree, there is no way Pedro could have gotten out of the way in time." Said Game Freak, "Now all we have to do is wait for the referee to declare Tien the winner. Everyone waited in silence, as the dust settled and all were shocked to see that Pedro was gone. "I guess Tien's attack vaporized Pedro, well there is no rule against killing in the Mega Battle Arena, so I guess Tien is the winner."

"Wait a minute, look up in the sky!" Phoenix said pointing to where Tien was, the crowd looked up in time to see something smash into Tien and send him plummeting outside of the ring. Pedro landed inside of the ring and stared at Tien; everyone was silent for a moment, when Charmeleon raised her hand.

"Tien is out of the ring, so Pedro Domingo is the winner!" The crowd cheered for Pedro, as he looked at Tien's fallen form and then at his hands.

'Pedro cannot believe he has won, but it was too close; Pedro will have to be more careful if he wants to win… no, Pedro must win!' Pedro thought to himself, as he walked out the ring and past Tien.

"Wait!" Tien called out weakly, Pedro went over to the fallen Z fighter, as Amazing Nurse Nanko and Black Jack were putting him on a stretcher. "How did you avoid my Tri-Beam?" Tien asked Pedro.

"Pedro back up a bit and let your Tri-Beam knock Pedro into a wall, then Pedro flew through the dust and came up behind you; the rest you already know." Pedro told Tien. Tien smiled weakly at Pedro.

"Man that's messed up, but I hope we can fight again someday." Tien said, as he was carried off to the infirmary. He looked up to see that Amazing Nurse Nanako was carrying the front of his stretcher, while Black Jack carried the back. Tien also noticed that Amazing Nurse Nanako had an Amazing pair of gravity defying boobs. 'Well, this makes up for the loss.' Tien thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the Amazing Rack in front of him.

"What is this strange sensation that Pedro is feeling?" Pedro said to himself, as he walked back to the locker room; he couldn't stop shaking. Pedro sat down and stared at his hands, as Pedro thought about what was wrong with him, his eyes began to grow heavy and Pedro fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the main office, Hyperman, The Mysterious Masked Man, and Kuro watched Pedro's victory over Tien.

"I can't believe Pedro beat Tien," Kuro said in awe, "Do you think he could win the prize?" The question was directed at the vice president.

"It's too early to tell, but his victory may have been a fluke." The vice president told Kuro.

"In any case, the fans are happy and that makes me happy." Hyperman said, as the next fight was about to begin. There was a ring tone of Jamiroquai's Canned Heat began to play, Hypeman reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, what is it?" Hyperman asked.

"There is a really weird looking giant teddy bear at the front entrance of the arena, it hasn't made a move yet so what should we do?" Nenagh Breen asked.

"A giant teddy bear you say, well, do nothing for now, but tell Mad Wolf to prep the Mazinger Panda for action; under no circumstances are you to engage the teddy bear unless it begins to attack." Hyperman told his chief of security.

"Roger!" Nenagh said.

"Nenagh."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that Joe Kido is on our staff as well."

"WHAT! Thanks for the info Hyperman!" Nenagh said, before she signed off.

"What was that all about?" Kuro asked and Hyperman smiled.

"Nenagh really likes Joe Kido, the way Game Freak likes Vulpamon." Hypeman explained and Kuro just smiled.

In the infirmary, many doctors and nurses from different animes were preparing to treat wounded fighters. Among those doctors was Joe Kido from Digimon. Joe was looking over some charts, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Joe!" Shouted Nenagh, as she ran towards him.

"Nenagh, how are…" Joe never got a chance to finish the sentence, because Nenagh threw him over her shoulder and ran towards the supply closet. Nenagh pulled out her phone as she opened the supply closet door.

"All security personnel are on standby, Mad Wolf, you are to prep the Mazinger Panda, but do not engage the bear, over and out." With that out way, Nenagh carried Joe into the supply closet and slammed the door.

Back in the locker room, Pedro was still asleep, as he was called up for his next fight. He had slept through the other nine fights and much had gone on.

Kid Buu and Hamtaro had both been eliminated, because Kid Buu ended up choking to death on the little hamster, killing them both. #18 had been defeated by A-ko, while Trunks had defeated the Dark Magican, while Goku defeated the Guyver. Pikon had been taken out by Gowkazier, Yamcha had been beaten by Snorlax, Vegeta had killed Saint Seiya with a Big Bang attack, Kurama defeated Cooler with a Super Black Dragon attack, and most surprisingly of all, Brolly was defeated by Sasshi.

Pedro continued to sleep, until he felt someone shake him. Pedro groggily looked up and saw that it was Goku.

"Hey man, great fight against Tien! I can't believe how many strong fighters there are today! Well, your match is up now, go do your best against Trunks!" Goku said, trying to encourage Pedro. Goku noticed that something was wrong with the immigrant worker, he was shaking. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Pedro cannot stop shaking, after his fight with Mr. Tien, Pedro cannot get this strange sensation out of his body." Pedro told Goku. Goku smiled knowingly.

"Well, you're going to be ok. What you're feeling is what every fighter goes through, you feel excited and nervous at the same time. You want to win and even if you lose, you still want to see how far you can get the next time!" Pedro looked shocked.

"That's exactly how Pedro feels, how did you know?" Pedro asked.

"All fighters are like this, just go out there and do you best!" Goku told Pedro. Pedro stood up and walked towards the arena door, before he turned back around.

"Pedro hopes to see Goku in finals, because Trunks is going down!" Pedro said, smiling and giving Goku a thumb up. Goku did the same.

"Good luck Pedro, you're going to need it." Goku watched, as Pedro and Trunks met in the center of the ring. 'Maybe Pedro will make it to the finals and…' Goku's thoughts trailed off, as he felt a spike in someone's power level. Goku used his Instant Transmission ability to locate the source and teleport himself to that location.

When Goku got to the location, he found himself in the men's room and looked around, until he saw blood running out of one of the stalls. Goku opened the door and there, on the toilet, sat Vegeta's broken and bloody body. "Vegeta!" Shouted Goku, as he went into the stall and checked for a pulse, it was there, but barley. Goku gathered Vegeta in his arms and teleported to the infirmary.

When Goku got to the infirmary, it was a mad house. All the fighters who were going to fight later were laid up in hospital beds.

'Man, who could've done this to so many powerful fighters?' Goku thought to himself, as he put Vegeta in a vacant bed. Nurse Joy ran over to Goku and began to check on Vegeta.

"What happened here?" Goku asked.

"All the fighters, with the exception of Trunks and Pedro were ambushed and left for dead, but we've managed to keep everyone alive." Nurse Joy looked at Vegeta. "Where did you find him?" The pink haired nurse asked.

"In the bathroom, I felt a real powerful energy and followed it to its source. When I got to the bathroom, Vegeta was already messed up." Goku explained.

"Could you do us a favor?" Nurse Joy asked Goku.

"Sure."

"Please watch over the two fighters in the ring, with the exception of yourself and them, every other fighter has been hurt. So if you see the person who did this you and the other two can defeat him." Nurse Joy explained.

"Sure can!" Goku nodded and was about to teleport to the ring, when someone told him to stop. Goku turned around and saw that it was Nenagh Breen and she was being followed by Joe Kido.

"Take me with you!" Demanded the chief of security angrily, "It's my job to apprehend this guy and I won't take no for an answer. Interrupting my make out time with Joe, I'll kill the bastard!" Joe, Goku, and Nurse Joy all sweat dropped at her statement.

"Okay then, hold." Goku told Nenagh, as he put an arm around her. Nenagh nodded.

"Hey, you guys take care, especially you Nenagh." Joe said with a blush. Nenagh blew Joe a kiss and Goku teleported them away. Nurse Joy turned to Joe.

"What exactly were you two doing in the supply closet?" Joe began to turn a deep red.

"We have patience to treat, so let's go!" Joe said, as he rushed to check on the other fighters. Nurse Joy shook her head as she joined him.

Back in the ring, Goku and Nenagh watched the fight and waited to see if the mysterious assailant would appear. Nenagh pulled out her cell phone and contacted Hyperman.

"Hey, boss, we have a situation. Someone has attacked all the other fighters and put them in the infirmary. I have Goku with me right now and we are currently searching for the attacker. I have all available personnel doing the same."

"This is not good, the last thing we need is somebody trying to wreck things. If you see the bastard, shoot to kill!" Hyperman ordered.

"Consider it done!" Nenagh said, as she pulled out her gun and began to load it with Caster shells. "This is so gonna rule!" Nenagh said with a smile. Goku sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, back in the stands, Excel had finished barfing all the bloody popcorn from her body and sat back down in her seat. She looked over and saw that Hyatt was still dead, so she turned to one of the prisoners who were chained to his chair.

"Hey Kerwalsky, did Pedro win?" The prisoner nodded.

"Yeah, you missed all the other fights too and they were great!" The prisoner said enthusiastically, as he pointed to the ring. "See, Pedro is fighting Trunks right now and he's doing great, go Pedro!" Kerwalsky shouted and all the other prisoners did the same. Excel looked and saw that Pedro was indeed fighting the Saiyan and he was winning.

"Go Pedro!" Excel shouted.

In the ring, Pedro and Trunks were going at it like mad dogs. Trunks couldn't believe that a mere human was matching him blow for blow. Maybe he was also half Saiyan?

"Eat this, PEDRO KICK!" Pedro grabbed Trunks and began to kick him repeatedly in the head. Trunks was staggered by the kicks and Pedro followed with a round house kick that sent Trunks flying out of the ring.

"And it looks like Trunks is going to lose, he was doing fine until he let his guard down and then Pedro took advantage of that mistake. What do you make of it Game Freak?" Phoenix asked her fellow announcer.

"I don't know, but Trunks ain't out of this yet, he flew in the air before he could lose, so this match is still on!" Trunks landed back in the ring and stared at Pedro.

'Man, I thought it was just a fluke that this guy beat Tien, but it looks like he might beat me if I don't focus. He wouldn't have got me, if I hadn't felt that surge of power. I have to end this; I have to turn Super Saiyan!' Trunks smiled at Pedro. "Pedro, you are a great fighter, but now its over." Trunks began to scream as he powered up. Pedro covered his eyes and was being pushed back by the force of Trunks's power. With on final scream, there was a bright flash and Trunks had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Incredible, Trunks has just become a Super Saiyan! There is no way Pedro can win now!" Game Freak stated.

"Don't count Pedro out yet, GF. Sasshi beat Broly and Broly was in his legendary form." Phoenix reminded him.

"I guess you're right. In any case, let's see what transpires."

"Pedro will not lose!" Pedro said, as he began to power up. "For his son and sexy wife, Pedro will crush you!" Pedro shouted and in a blur of motion, appeared in front of Trunks and tried a punch to his face. Pedro was shocked to have caught air instead of his target, but then he felt a boot planted painfully in his back and Pedro was sent flying out of the ring and into a wall. Pedro stopped himself from hitting the wall by kicking off it and using the momentum to launch himself back at Trunks. Pedro tried to punch Trunks again, but got a knee to the face and was sent flying into the sky, only to have Trunks appear above him and elbow smash him into the ring. 'Maybe Pedro needs to rethink his attacks.' Pedro thought to himself.

"And it looks like Pedro is down for the count, wait a minute, he's getting back up!" Game Freak shouted.

"Talk about tough, we've seen opponents get the put down by one punch from a Super Saiyan, but Pedro must have done some real serious training to survive all that." Phoenix appraised. "It may not be enough, because Trunks just landed in the ring and it looks like he's gearing up for his ultimate attack.

"I thought this would be over with, but you leave me with no choice." Trunks said, as his hands began to blur.

"PEDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REMEMBER YOUR FOOT WORK!" Shouted Kerwalsky.

"Right, Pedro will not run from this attack, give Pedro your all Mr. Trunks." Pedro said, as squatted and put both his hands in front of himself. Trunks and everyone else who watching thought Pedro had lost it.

"I don't know what Pedro's been smoking, but he really needs a wake up call." Said Phoenix.

"Well, this one is done like dinner, even I can tell you that this one is suicide." Said Game Freak, from outside of the ring Goku watched as Pedro stood his ground.

"What is he up to? Pedro, I really hope you know what you're doing." Trunks looked at Pedro; he was not going to back down.

"I won't hold back Pedro, so here you go!" Trunks put both his hands in front of himself and shouted, "BURNING ATTACK!" A massive energy ball shot from his hands and went straight for Pedro, engulfing the immigrant worker. Trunks and the audience were expecting a massive explosion, but the energy attack did not explode, it just kept on going, gradually slowing down, until it stopped. Pedro was holding it back and the crowd went wild.

"So he did it." Goku said with a shake of his head.

"He's actually stopping my attack, but that's impossible!" Trunks said, as he began to apply more force to the attack, pushing the immigrant worker and energy ball towards the edge of the ring.

"GO PEDRO!" Shouted Excel and all the inmates as Pedro roared and with all his might, shoved the Burning Attack back at Trunks. Trunks saw it coming and moved out of the way just in time for the attack to miss him. The attack looked like it was going to hit the crowd, but instead hit a barrier and disappeared.

"And that right there folks is Negation Barrier." Phoenix explained. "The Negation Barrier stops all projectiles from hitting the crowd by sending them to Negative Space."

"What's in Negative Space?" Game Freak asked and Phoenix just shrugged. Back in the ring, Trunks stared at Pedro.

"How did you stop my Burning Attack?" Trunks asked.

"Pedro has undergone some of the most horrific training to get to this point. One the things Pedro had to do was squat over a toilet with rusty nails hammered into the seat and covered with poo." Pedro told Trunks. "To make things worse, Pedro wore a gravity suit which built up his power, Pedro never fell on the seat!" Trunks sweat dropped.

"And I thought dad put me through hell. Well, let's finish this!" Trunks said and Pedro nodded his head. Pedro and Trunks were about fight again, when a mysterious person in a hood jumped in the ring between them. "What the heck?" Was all Trunks got out before the person quickly glided over to him and the whole arena flashed brightly. When the flash ended, Trunks was laying the person's feet in pain and a large sign of the word "Ten" flashed in behind the man.

"What's this; a person has just entered the ring and beat the crap out of Trunks." Said Phoenix.

"That looked like Akuma's Shungokusatsu, I wonder if it's Akuma." Game Freak thought out loud. Back in stands, Excel and the inmates looked on, as the hooded man began to walk towards Pedro. Goku and Nenagh saw this and ran towards the ring. Nenagh pulled out her Caster Gun.

"Eat a number one Caster Shell bitch!" Nenagh shouted as she fired the gun and ball of black energy shot towards the hooded man. Just before it could hit him, the hooded man swatted it right back at Nenagh. Before the attack could hit her, Goku flew Nenagh out of harms way. "The barrier failed, this is bad! Goku, go kick his butt, I'm going to go handle crowd control." Nenagh said, as she ran off.

"Right!" Said Goku said, as he flew in the ring and landed beside Pedro. "You okay Pedro?" Goku asked.

"Pedro is fine, but he is really worried about Mr. Trunks. Who are you and why have you done this?" Pedro demanded. The hooded man began to laugh and Pedro thought he recognized the laugh.

"Pedro, I thought you of all people would recognize my fighting style!" Said the hooded man.

"Pedro does not know you." The hooded man began to laugh again.

"Here Pedro, let me refresh your memory!" Said the hooded man as he removed his hood and revealed himself to Pedro. The man was wearing a three-piece white suite, white shoes, a white trench coat, a white boa, and a white wide brim hat with a long pink feather, sunglasses, and cane with a skull for a handle. The man had a brown goatee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Pedro, "It is, That Man, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That Man laughed again.

"Correct Mr. Pedro, but I' am no longer That Man, when you and the other Afro warriors killed me, I was sent into limbo where I stayed. Then Nabeshin killed the ACROSS five and they all joined me in limbo. There we planned to avenge ourselves and merged into one super being. I' am now, Big Pimp Daddy That Man!" BPDTM began to laugh again and then he kicked Trunks out of the ring. Charmeleon ran over and picked up Trunks.

"You jerk, why are you doing this?" Demanded the Referee.

"Revenge, plain and simple, Pedro defeated me, so now I will defeat him, take the Dragon Balls, wish for immortality, and then I will take the Will of the Macrocosm and rule the universe!"

"Man, that's getting pretty old, Charmeleon, get Trunks out of here so we can kick this guy's ass!" Goku said and then powered up to Super Saiyan 4. Charmeleon nodded, a pair of red wings appeared out of her back and Charmeleon flew Trunks to the infirmary.

"Go ahead and try to hit me." BPDTM taunted. Without a word, Goku flew over and punched That Man in his face only to hear him laugh.

"What the hell, Goku's punch didn't even faze him!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Fuck that, the bastard should be dead again!" Shouted Game Freak.

"My turn." Said That Man and kicked Goku in the stomach, sending the Super Saiyan 4 out of the ring. Goku crashed into a wall and reverted back to regular Goku. "You're next Pedro."

"Man, this bad, there is only on thing Pedro can do now." Excel said to herself and then shouted to Pedro. "PEDROOOOO, GO AFRO WARRIOR ON HIS ASS!"

"Right, Pedro was saving this for the final round, but you leave Pedro no choice!" Pedro powered up and his black hair grew into a bush.

"So you've gone Afro Warrior, I kicked Super Saiyan 4 Goku's ass, what do think you can do?" Asked That Man and Pedro smiled.

"First, Pedro will give this to Mr. Goku." Pedro reached into his pocket, pulled out a Senzu bean, and threw it to Goku. Goku caught the bean and ate it, healing all his wounds. Goku flew back into the ring.

"Thanks Pedro, but this might not be enough; do you know the Fusion Dance?" Goku asked the immigrant worker.

"No, Pedro does not it, but Pedro is not about to give up, now Pedro will show you his true power!" Pedro shouted and began to power up and in an explosion of power, Pedro's Afro got larger and turned platinum. "This is Pedro's Afro Warrior 4 mode, Pedro was going to save it for his fight against Goku, but he will use it to beat That Man instead!"

"Whoa, so this is what a human can do, but I don't think it will be enough for this guy." Said Goku and That Man powered up to his maximum. "Man, I hate when I'm right."

"PEDOOOOOOOOOO, IN YOUR POCKET!" Shouted Kerwalsky, Pedro reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of ear rings, they were Kerwalsky's good luck charm, but these were no ordinary ear rings, they were fusion ear rings.

"Whoa, fusion ear rings, Pedro put one on your ear and give me the other!" Goku shouted, Pedro put one on his right ear and handed the other to Goku. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and smiled at That Man. "Time to end this." Goku put the other ring on his left and Pedro and Goku were pulled into each other. Big Pimp Daddy That Man tried to stop them, but was pushed back the power. There was an explosion of power and a new warrior emerged from the fusion. No one could see what this warrior looked like, because he was surrounded by a pitch black aura.

"Who are you?" Asked That Man and dual voices of Goku and Pedro answered.

"I am Gokudro."

**To be continued**

**Hyperman: Now on to the terms.**

A-ko comes from Project A-ko and she probably could beat #18 or a Super Saiyan, many people call her the daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman.

Gowkaizer comes form the anime Gowkaizer, he got he power from the Kaiser Stone. When transformed, he gained super powers and could probably fight a regular Z warrior, but not a Super Saiyan.

Sasshi is the boy from Magical Shopping Arcade Abinobashi, where he and a friend were transported to alternate realties of their home. In episode four, Sasshi gets a suit that gives him martial arts abilities. There is no way in hell he could beat Broly, but I have to mess with you guys.

Mazinger Panda is a parody of Maziger Z, a giant robot anime.

The Guyver is a bio boosting armor that gives wearer super fighting abilities. The Guyver is a very bloody anime, which I like, but the voice acting sucks ass.

Excel, Hyatt, Pedro, Sandora, Pedro's Sexy wife, Illpalazzo, the Great Will of the Macrocosm, the Puchus, and T-10,000 are all from Excel Saga. Excel Saga is the mother of all parody animes. If you haven't seen it, then go out and by a copy. One thing though, Pedro always speaks in the third person and the Afro Warrior thing is a parody of Dragon Ball Z.

The Dark Magician is from Yugioh.

Hamtaro is from the anime of the same name.

Snorlax and Nurse Joy are from Pokemon.

The Caster gun and shells come from Outlaw Star.

Amazing Nurse Nanako comes from the anime of the same name and her breasts are the only thing amazing about her, she is dumber than a brick.

Black Jack is the main character from Black Jack.

I'm a big fan of Jamiroquai, the song Canned Heat comes from the CD of the same name.

**Hyperman: Next time on Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena, Upgrade to Afro Saiyan! And just where the hell is Illpalazzo?**


	2. Upgrade to AfroSaiyan

**Disclaimer: Hyperman/Chemical Lovedoesn't own any of the characters that appear in these stories. They belong to their respective owners and companies, so don't sue Hyperman.**

**Hyperman: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews!**

**Lady Devimon: Yeah, they are the only things keeping this pathetic wretch going.**

**Hyperman: (Sighs) This is your way of saying that you want in on this fic?**

**Lady Devimon: Yup!**

**Hyperman: The world does not revolve around you.**

**Lady Devimon: Well, it should!**

**Hyperman: (Sighs) Let's get this party started.**

**Hyperman's Mega Battle Arena**

**By**

**Chemical Love**

**Chapter 2: Upgrade to Afro Saiyan**

Hyperman, Kuro, and the Vice President all watched as Pedro and Goku merged into one.

"Vice President, what do you think Gokudro is going to look like?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know humans could go super." The Vice President said with a shrug; all of a sudden the wall by the door exploded and a purple haired girl on a bicycle wheeled into the room. Kuro leapt out of her chair and was about to pull out her gun when Hyperman held up his hand.

"Hi, Shampoo, how are you doing?" Hyperman asked cheerfully. Shampoo got off her bike and held up Chinese takeout.

"Niho, Hyperman, you order from Cat Café, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"Yup, sure did!" Hyperman pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" He asked.

"Total come to twenty dollars." Hyperman gave Shampoo the money and she gave him the takeout. "Enjoy meal, bye!" Shampoo gave one final wave and crashed her bike through another wall. Kuro looked at Hyperman in shock.

"What the hell was that about?" Hypeman handed Kuro and the Vice President some takeout.

"I figured this would take awhile, so I ordered some food from the Cat Café." Hyperman said with a shrug and then started to eat his food. "Look, I was hungry, now let's watch and see what Gokudro looks like." Kuro and the Vice President looked at each other and shrugged before they started to eat as well. What they saw next made them all spit out their food.

"What the hell is that?" The Vice President asked no one in particular.

Back in the arena, everyone was saying the same thing, as the new warrior emerged from the aura. Gokudro had Goku's face, but his eyes were red, and he had a big rainbow colored afro instead of the usual long spiky black hair. The fusion rings had changed as well, now they had the peace sign on them. Gokudro's skin was dark brown like Pedro's, but his body was covered in orange fur and he had a pair of white angel wings coming out of his back. Gokuro still had Goku's tail, but it was longer and black. Gokudro also wore black pants, black boots, and a white tank top with Goku's fighting style on the back. The crowd suddenly let a cheer and began to shout Gokudro's name.

"And the crowd seems to be on some kind of drug, they're not really freaked out by this. What do you make of it Phoenix?" Game Freak asked his fellow announcer, but she just continued to stare at Gokudro.

Back in the ring, Big Pimp Daddy That Man laughed at Gokudro.

"What the hell kind of transformation is this, do you really thing you have the power to stop me?" BPDTM asked the fused warrior and Gokudro shook his head. "If that's the case, why even try to fight me, just die!" BPDTM pointed his pimp cane at Gokudro and fired a ki blast at the fused warrior. At the last second Gokudro slapped the ki blast in the air with his tail and it exploded harmlessly; BPDTM looked shocked. "How?"

"You misunderstood me, let me started over." The dual voices of Goku and Pedro said. "When you asked me if I thought I had the power to stop you and I shook my head no, I wasn't saying I didn't think I could do it, I was shaking my head no because know I do have the power to stop you!" Gokudro was now smiling and laughing at That Man and that made him very angry. That Man began to power up and the whole arena began to shake.

"I am the most supreme being on this or any other universe!" That Man shouted, "I have enough power to take out SS4 Goku with one blow! There is no way you could withstand that!" Gokudro began to laugh at That Man even harder. "SHUT UP!" That Man roared and fired an even more powerful shot at Gokuro, who merely slapped it away with his tail again.

"I'm not just a saiyan," Gokudro corrected. "I'm more powerful than any incarnation in the history of fusion; I'am Super Human Afro Saiyan 5 Gokudro!" Gokudro stated proudly and the fans went wild. That Man could take no more, his power level went even higher.

"ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said with a roar and charged the afro saiyan with all his might. That Man swung his pimp cane at Gokudro, barely missing his target and everywhere the cane hit left fissures in the arena floor. The whole arena shook again, but surprisingly, it did not fall down.

"This is incredible folks, Gokudro is so much stronger than That Man and he has even fought back yet!" Phoenix said excitedly.

"Glad you made it back, Phoenix." Game Freak said dryly and Phoenix merely waved his comment off.

"There is no way in heck I'm going to let a little thing like shock keep me from enjoying a great fight! By the way, why hasn't the roof caved in on us?"

"Simple really, security must have gotten the back up generator to the Negation Barrier working." Game Freak explained.

Back in the stands, Excel and the inmates cheered Gokudro on.

"GO Gokudro, kick his ass!" Shouted Excel, "If he keeps this up then the Dragon Balls are ours!"

"Oh, good morning senior Excel, did Pedro win yet?" Hyatt asked as she wiped blood off the corner of her mouth. Excel glared at the blue haired girl.

"Hyatt, if you keep poking holes in the definition of death, you will be dissected for real; try to keep it in this time, will ya?" Hyatt bowed apologetically to Excel.

"Sorry senior, but the action got me all excited and then everything went black, that's all I remember." Excel looked at Hyatt.

"Whatever, but with everything that has been going on where is Lord Ilpalazzo?" Excel asked her self.

Back in the ring, BPDTM was still trying to hit Gokudro with his pimp cane. Gokudro got tired of this and stood still.

"Well, are you going to try to hit me now?" Gokudro asked.

"DIE!" That Man screamed and rammed his pimp cane into Gokudro's chest. The evil man laughed as he felt the cane hit home, but his laughter subsided when the cane shattered. Big Pimp Daddy That Man looked at the smiling face of Gokudro and frowned.

"My turn!" Gokudro said and punched That Man in face, sending him flying outside of the ring. Before That Man could hit the floor, Gokudro appeared behind him and kicked him to the other side of the arena. That Man tried to counter with a punch, but Gokudro grabbed him by the arm and began to spin.

"This looks like Goku's Dragon Throw, I think he's about to end this one." Phoenix said to her fellow announcer and he shook his head.

"That's what I thought too Phoenix, but at look what Gokudro is doing." Game Freak pointed. "Gokudro is spinning diagonally, creating more centrifugal force than Goku's Dragon Throw." Gokudro picked up speed and both he and That Man became a blur in the Hurricane.

"**GYRO DRAGON THROW!**" Gokudro shouted and let go of That Man. That Man hit the arena floor at break neck speed, causing the arena floor to explode and cause an earthquake. When the dust settled, all that was left of the arena floor was a giant crater. The crowd went wild, as Gokudro raised his fists in victory.

"Whoa, I never saw anything like that before folks, another Battle Arena first! It looks like Gokudro is the winner!" Game Freak said excitedly.

"Yup, there is no way anyone could survive a throw like that, I'm surprised That Man didn't become a smear on the arena floor." Phoenix commented.

"Oh, That Man is a smear; he's just a smear on the inside of the crater." Game Freak joked and they both began to laugh. The floor of the Battle Arena began to repair itself after the carnage was over and Gokudro landed in the ring. "And that right there is the Battle Arena's self repair system." Game Freak explained. "After a huge battle, the arena floor repairs itself using nanotech robots to fix the damage."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Charmeleon to come announce the winner and here she comes!" Phoenix said and sure enough, Charmeleon flew into the ring and raised Gokudro's hand in the air.

"Winner is…" Charmeleon never got to finish, because the arena began to shake. The floor began to crack and exploded in a geyser of concrete and dust as That Man flew from the crater screaming.

That Man hovered in the air gasping for breath, his clothes were tattered rags and his body was covered in blood and bruises. Charmeleon looked That Man and left the ring. When she got outside of the ring, Charmeleon raised her hands in the air.

"Under the ring is still part of the ring and since That Man is still alive the fight is still on!" The crowd roared its approval and the two combatants' stared at each other.

"Why don't you just give up, your plans have failed and I messed you up pretty bad. So I'll let you live, if you promise not to hurt anyone again." Gokudro told That Man. That Man became furious and powered up, Gokudro sighed. "Why can't they ever learn?"

"It's time to finish you once and for all!" That Man said, as he raised his hands to the sky. Gokudro saw this and became worried.

"What, that can't be the Spirit Bomb!" Gokudro shouted, "I've got to stop this!" Gokudro flew at That Man, but ran into a barrier of black energy. That Man laughed as Gokudro tried blasting, punching, and teleporting through the barrier.

"That is my Negative Barrier; it protects me while I charge up my ultimate attack, the Negative Spirit Bomb!" That Man laughed, as he formed a small black energy ball over his head. "I call upon the power of the ACROSS FIVE!" Five men who looked like That Man in different color suits surrounded That Man and raised his hand to the ball of black energy when there names were called. "That Man There, This Man, That Man Over There, That Man Over Here, This Man Over Here!" When That Man finished all five of them disappeared into the ball and it began to grow. "When this Negative Ball is finished, you and everyone else will die a totally uncool death!" That Man began to laugh as Gokudro tried to think of a way to stop it.

"Well folks, if Gokudro can't find a way to stop this, we're all screwed." Game Freak said bluntly.

"Wait a minute, look at Gokudro, I think he's about to do the Spirt Bomb!" Phoenix said excitedly. "Everyone, give Gokudro all of your energy!" Phoenix shouted and all over the universe, people began to give their energy to the Spirit Bomb, making it grow as big as That Man's Negative Spirit Bomb.

"This won't help you Gokudro, now die!" That Man threw his Negative Spirit Bomb and Gokudro did the same. The two energy balls collided into each other and a struggle began. Both fighters put their all into the attacks, but neither ball moved.

"And it looks like both attacks are equal." Phoenix said tiredly. Like her, the audience and all the people of the universe put their energy into the creation of the Spirit Bomb. Now everyone was exhausted, but still kept watching the fight. Well, one person had died from giving energy, care to take a guess?

"Damn and Hatchan dies yet again," Excel said with a yawn and just like the other people who were sitting in her vicinity, Excel tried to wipe the blood off of her that was gushing out of Hyatt's body like a geyser. "But where is Hyatt keeping all this blood; Excel would move, but she's just too damn tired."

As the bloody shower continued to spray on the audience, Gokudro and Big Pimp Daddy That Man continued to struggle for control. The whole arena was lit up by the clash of light and dark that emanated from two Spirit Bombs.

'It's now or nothing.' Gokudro thought and let out a yell as he put more power into his Spirit Bomb. The extra boost pushed Gokudro's Spirit Bomb forward and it began to consume the black energy ball and make its way towards That Man. "It looks like game over for you!" Gokudro said with a smile and That Man just laughed at him. "What's so damn funny?" Asked the fused warrior.

"You, you stupid fool!" That Man said as he kicked of his shoes and shocks. "This time, you really will meet defeat!" That Man suddenly thrust his feet forward and black energy shot from them, adding more power to his Negative Spirit Bomb. The black Spirit Bomb slowly began to consume Gokudro's Spirit Bomb and pushed the warrior backward.

"Not good, I have to hold on." Gokudro strained, but he just lost more ground.

"This is it folks, if Gokudro can't do something we're all finished!" Game Freak shouted.

"Too bad we used up all of our energy; I don't think I'll be able to give anymore, all we can do is cheer Gokudro on." Phoenix said and everyone suddenly began to chant his name.

'This is good and all, but it still won't do!' Gokudro thought as the Spirit Bomb was almost consumed.

"There is nothing else you can do Gokudro, my negative energy is much more powerful than your positive energy, prepare to die!" That Man said and the Negative Spirit Bomb was almost touching Gokudro now.

'Damn, what good is this doing?' Gokudro thought and then it hit him, "Good". "Everyone, I need your help!" Gokudro shouted to the people of the universe. "Energy won't do this time, I need you to think positive thoughts and put them in the Spirit Bomb; think about happiness and love, it's the only way!" Gokudro shouted and everyone began to think about joy, happiness, love, and peace.

"What the hell is this?" That Man asked as his Negative Spirit Bomb stopped short of hitting Gokudro. The Spirit Bomb suddenly began to grow in size, until it was the same size as That Man's. Then it grew larger, yellow, as a pair of eyes and a smiley face appeared on the ball.

"This is the power of love, That Man; something you would never be able to understand!" All of a sudden, a giant brown afro appeared on the top of the smiling Spirit Bomb. "Say goodbye, **NABE NABE SPIRIT BOMB OF LOVE!**" Gokudro shouted and threw the ball of love at That Man; the love ball completely engulfed the Negative ball, before hitting That Man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That Man screamed as he was engulfed and ripped apart by energy filled with love and peace. The ball flew higher into the air, until it reached space and exploded with the fury of a thousand suns.

Everyone covered their eyes from the flash and when light show had ended Gokudro was standing next to Charmeleon in the middle of the ring, waving at the sky. "Have a nice day!" Gokudro said cheerfully and Charmeleon raised his hand.

"The winner is, GOKUDRO!" The crowd cheered loudly for Gokudro, as he fell on his hands and knees.

"He did it, Gokudro actually beat That Man, and the Dragon Balls are ours!" Excel said excitedly.

"Gokudro did it, he beat That Man and what a finish!" Said Game Freak, Phoenix nodded her head.

"Since Gokudro won, he gets the prize money and a wish from the Eternal Dragon." Phoenix pushed a button on her console and a microphone lowered from the ceiling next to Gokudro. "Gokurdo, now that you've won how do you feel?" Phoenix asked and Gokudro grabbed the microphone.

"I feel great Phoenix; I wouldn't have made it without everyone's energy and support. I just wish I could change back to Goku and Pedro now."

"Leave that to me!" Someone shouted and a Japanese guy with a brown afro, dressed like Lupin the 3rd appeared next to Gokudro and Charmeleon. Gokudro gasped.

"Mr. Nabeshin!" Nabeshin grinned and nodded.

"Don't sweat the funk dude!" Nabeshin pulled out a bomb and Charmeleon ran from the ring. "Explosions fix everything!" The bomb exploded in Nabeshin's hands and when the smoke cleared, Goku and Pedro were standing next to a burnt up Nabeshin.

"All right, I'm me again!" Said Goku.

"Pedro is Pedro again, thanks Mr. Nabeshin!"

"Not a problem, see ya later!" With that, Nabeshin flew from the arena leaving Goku and Pedro alone.

"Well, we did it!" Goku said to Pedro.

"True, but Pedro would have liked to finish the tournament." Pedro said with a sigh.

Goku smiled and got into a fighting stance. "Who says we can't finish it!" Pedro smiled at this and got into a fighting stance of his own. The crowd got rowdy and Charmeleon entered the ring and raised her hand.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Said the voice of Hyperman, as he appeared on the HyperTron. "In the interest of fairness, since you guys have been fighting so long I have decided to give you both a twenty minute rest period before the final match."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hyperman?"

"Yes, what is it, Pedro?" Pedro pointed to Hyperman's face.

"You have some noodles stuck between your teeth."

"Thanks," Hyperman said and got the noodles out with his tongue. "Yum, better the second time around!" Everyone made "eeww" sounds at Hyperman's comment. "Hey, it's not like you guys wouldn't have done the same. Anyway, Pedro and Goku, you both have twenty minutes to prepare, I have spoken!"

"So, we have twenty minutes before the final fight." Nenagh said to herself and smiled. "I know how I'm going to spend it!" With that said, Nenagh ran off.

Back in the infirmary, Nenagh was drooling as she dragged a weak Joe by his leg to the supply closet.

"Help me, somebody!" Screamed Joe and Nenagh cackled, as she wiped some drool from the side of her mouth.

"You're my love muffin, and they all know better than to try to interfere with my appetites." Nenagh began to drool again, at the thought of what she could do to her helpless boyfriend. "Besides, they're still weak like you from giving Gokudro their energy, plus they need to focus on healing everyone hurt by That Man." Nenagh pointed out.

"How the heck could you have recovered?" Joe asked Nenagh, "You gave your energy like the rest of us." Nenagh opened the closet door before stopping to answer Joe's question.

"I haven't recovered; I just happen to have more energy than most people." Nenagh wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth again and smiled lecherously at the blue haired boy. She pulled him into the closet with her. "I have you for twenty minutes and I plan to make the most of it!" The supply closet door slammed close.

Back in the arena, Hyperman had come back and declared an exhibition match between Johnny Bravo and Dan Hibiki to pass the time. At the start of the match, Johnny had taken an early lead against Dan, but then he got distracted and started to hit on Charmeleon. Charmeleon decided to hit back and slapped Johnny across the face with her Tail-Whip attack. Johnny was knocked senseless and Dan took advantage of this and began to pummel Johnny. Johnny was wobbling as Dan's hand began to glow blue.

"Looks like this is it Bravo, Gado…"

"Don't you hurt my boy!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Huh?" Dan asked and turned around in time to see a white purse accelerating towards his face. Dan was hit so hard that he crashed out side of the ring.

"That will teach you to mess with my Johnny!" Mrs. Bravo said, as she clutched her purse. Charmeleon came over and raised Mrs. Bravo's hand.

"The winner is, MAMA BRAVO!" The crowd went wild as Mrs. Bravo dragged her son out of the ring.

"That was pretty good, Phoenix! I didn't think Johnny would have done that well, before his mama came and won that is." Game Freak commented.

"Well, if Johnny hadn't got distracted and tried to hit on the referee he might have won." Phoenix pointed out. "The match was about to end anyway, we've just reached the twenty minute time limit folks and here comes Pedro and Goku now!"

"Wow, they look stronger than ever! Pedro must have had a couple more senzu beans and gave one to Goku." Game Freak commented. Goku and Pedro met in the middle of the ring and a staring contest began.

"I'm glad you made it this far Pedro." Goku said smiling. "Even if you lose, you can keep the money, it means nothing to me." Pedro smiled back at Goku.

"Pedro is also glad he made it this far. Without the help of Pedro's best friend, Miss Excel and the prison inmates, Pedro would not be here facing you now!" Pedro's expression grew serious. "But Pedro is not going to lose, he is going to beat Mr. Goku and come home with the prize!" Goku smiled knowingly again.

"Give it your all Pedro, I won't hold back!"

"Then let's kick it up a notch!" Pedro said and powered up all the way to Afro Warrior 4 mode. Goku powered all the way to Super Saiyan 4 and both warriors got into a fighting stance.

'This is it, Pedro's final test.' Excel thought to herself. 'But now Excel is having second thoughts about tricking Pedro, she really wants to see Pedro win.'

"You know what to do Excel." Excel looked down at her right shoulder and there stood Angel Excel. "Pedro is your best friend and he came to you with a problem. It's true that used him, but you can still make amends, you can-" The angel's advice was cut off by a blow to the head from Devil Excel's pitch fork.

"Don't listen to that idiot, Excel. The will of Lord Ilpalazzo is greater than the weight of the earth. You've come this far, now all you have to do is go through with your plan." Devil Excel told Excel. "You finally did something that Lord Ilpalazzo liked and isn't that more important than some immigrant worker's friendship?" Before Excel could answer, a gun shot rang out and Devil Excel had a bullet in the middle of her forehead.

"No, friendship is more important." Angel Excel said, as she blew the smoke away from her 357.Magnum. "And also remember that justice kicks evil's ass!" The angel yelled at the dead devil before facing Excel. "You know what to do, Excel." Angel Excel gave Excel a thumbs up and then found a pair of hand cuffs slapped to her wrist.

"Good Excel, you are under arrest for the murder of Bad Excel." Said an Excel that was dressed like a police officer, as Angel Excel was being dragged off, she called out to Excel.

"Remember, do the right thing!" Excel nodded.

"This time, I will!" Excel found the strength to stand up; the inmates did the same as well. "YOU CAN DO IT, PEDRO!" Excel shouted and the inmates did the same. Soon, everyone was shouting for their favorite warrior to win.

Back in the ring, Charmeleon had stepped out and raised her hand over her head. Charmeleon lowered her hand, "BEGIN!" She shouted and the two warriors rocketed towards each other.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**Hyperman: Now on to the terms:**

**Nabeshin also appears in the Excel Saga anime. He is the director for the anime and his real name is Shinichi Watanabe. If you take the first four letters of his first name and the last for letters of his last name and reverse them, you get Nabeshin! He actually dresses like Lupin the 3rd and has an afro. I think they show him in an interview on disk 3. **

**Good Excel, Bad Excel, and Cop Excel all appear in episode one where Excel starts a fire that gets Pedro killed. I just came up with names of Angel and Devil Excel, since those are the parts of Excel's conscience they represent.**

**Excel does talk in the third person too, but not as much as Pedro. **

**Hyatt does spew a whole lot of blood in the anime. **

**That Man actually does use his feet to power up an attack in the anime, I just modified it a bit. I didn't make up the names of the ACROSS five and it is not a typo! **

**That Man, Nabeshin, and Pedro do not appear in the Excel Saga manga. **

**The purple haired girl on the bicycle was Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon from Ranma1/2. She always crashes her bike on Ranma's head or crashes through a wall. She works at a restaurant called the Cat Café.**

**Dan Hibiki is my favorite character from the Street Fighter Alpha games. He takes a lot of patience to master.**

**Johnny Bravo and Mama Bravo come from the Johnny Bravo cartoon. **

**You know where the have a nice day comment and a certain smiley face came from, so I won't into detail about that.**

**Hyperman: Next time, Pedro and Goku fight to see who is number one and Ilpalazzo finally shows up in the next chapter. **

**Lady Devimon: If you have a request, let Hyperman know.**

**Hyperman: Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?**

**Lady Devimon: Because you're finally putting me in this story! **

**Hyperman: (Sighs)**


End file.
